According to the conventional art, usually a person who bought a ticket of an event or the like cannot have a ticket price refunded by the promoter of the event even when he cannot attend the event for a certain reason after buying the ticket. The only measures he can take in such a situation are to sell the ticket to others or consign the ticket to a discount ticket store. However, if something that will prevent him from attending the event happens immediately before the start of the event, he cannot even sell the ticket to others. On the other hand, there are events for which many customers cannot buy tickets.
There may also occur a case that a promoter of a public performance wants to sell seats that have become vacant several days before the performance. For example, even in a public performance for which tickets have been sold out, there may occur a case that seats that were secured for adjustments become available immediately before the performance. However, in this case, it is not appropriate to put an advertisement for a small number of tickets; there is no available method for selling those seats.
The above problems were mainly caused by the fact that, in the conventional art, it was impossible to issue invitations to an event such as a concert in timely fashion in accordance with situations of customers or the like. That is, a promoter did not have sufficient time, money, and human resources to enable resale of canceled tickets, and customers could not know status of available seats or the like immediately before events.